Generally, claims payment systems are very complex. Claims systems often process a high volume of claims in accordance with dynamic medical policies, payment policies, contract terms, and benefit plans. Updating and changing multi-line claim rules enforcing such policies, plans, and terms can require a significant amount of time, effort, and expense. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient and cost-effective manner for handling updates and changes to multi-line claim rules.